No one messes with the Hale and McCall pack!
by dpartha97
Summary: Imagine walking into the Hale house to find your 26 years old sex-on-legs boyfriend turned into a 6 year old. Yea...that's how Stiles feels, especially if said boyfriend is kidnapped three days later by crazy witches because instead of taking care of him like he promised, your best friend - aka Scott Dipshit McCall - was making out with his girlfriend. UGH! Established STEREK
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Three women sat in a circle drinking tea in a small cafe in North Carolina. At first glance no one would be able to tell that they were related. Only ones that had been with them for a long time could tell the similarities between them. Although each had different body structures, hair colors, different facial features their personalities were practically the same; which would make them very hard to deal with as they thought and acted the same way. If one was being bitchy, they were all being bitchy. So it was safe to say that whoever got them pissed off will have a hell to pay and right now it was a certain wolf pack in Beacon Hills that was the target. The reason was plain and simple – they hurt their sister. It wasn't as though she had done anything bad, just killed a few innocent people, maimed police officers and held a child hostage for money in the one month that she had been in the town. There was no need to make her cripple by taking away her powers; they could have let her off with a few warnings. A witch having no power made them go completely mental as they were used to doing everything with powers - from cooking to sewing. Their sister was no different. Although her reasons for having powers were what put her on the black list of every witch coven out there. She was becoming insane because she couldn't torture non-magical beings, couldn't kill people for fun – NOTHING! She was going downright crazy which in turn was annoying the sisters as they had to take care of her instead of being able to enjoy their lives. Sure they could have left her in a ditch somewhere and hoped she died, after all having someone who lost their powers in the family was a liability. The only catch was that if their mom found out there would be hell to pay. So instead they decided to focus their annoyance on someplace else and had decided to find the pack, figure out how they could restore her powers and be on their merry way. which would have been easy – negotiate with the alpha, promise to never come back, yadda yadda yadda. The only problem with the plan was that they also wanted to take revenge for being stuck with their powerless sister for a whole week. Therefore, as retribution they had to take down the werewolves, but to do that they had to attack their backbone – a cute boy with the name of Stiles. It seemed he was the one who told the others the weaknesses in a witch and a way to take away her powers. Meaning he must also know how to restore them.

Yes, if they killed him, the others wouldn't be much of a problem. So together they sat to hatch a plan. One of them suddenly clicked her fingers, "I have the perfect plan. All we need to find rosemary leaves, we have the other ingredients." The others nodded and the plan was set in motion.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – We'll find you Derek! **

"How could this happen?"

"I don't know dude."

"How can you not know? You were right there!"

"I know...but I was kinda distracted..."

"Doing what? Sticking your tongue down Allison's throat?"

"What? No man, no, no, no just what do you think of me? I happen to be as responsible as the next person. The only reason I got distracted from the problem at hand was because there was this chick doing a cartwheel near us... don't give me that disbelieving look, it's true. You would have been distracted too!"

"Really now?"

"Yup...okay so maybe Allison was involved, but it doesn't mean that I wasn't paying attention."

"You just told me you were distracted by a girl doing a cartwheel Scotty boy, stick to the story if you're gonna lie."

"...okay, so me and Allison were making out...wipe that smug grin of your face... but I was still paying attention...I was okay...then all of a sudden, there was this thick blanket of smoke which led to "the incident" happening."

"Scott..."

"Yes Stiles"

"The 'incident', as you have so fondly dubbed, is the kidnapping of my boyfriend, the love of my life, the other half of my soul, the beat to my heart, the father to my children...not that I can get pregnant, but if we decided to adopt then, yea. You do realize the severity of the situation right?" I finally snapped throwing my hands into the air leading Scott to look gobsmacked then proceed to look down. I knew it probably wasn't his fault, okay so maybe it was his fault, but I wasn't going to make him feel guiltier, he was apologising too much as it is.

"Stiles, we'll find him." Lydia said from my right, "you do realize you're surrounded by werewolves' right? They'll find him if it's the last thing they do, after all he's their alpha." Scott put his hand on my shoulder and nodded.

"Yea Stiles, it's practically my fault too. So there's no way I'll let him get hurt." Allison said from next to Scott. "I've already called in the hunters', my dad and the rest of them will be looking for him around the city"

"Don't forget that we have Derek's scent to memory" Boyd, ever the calm one said.

"Do you doubt us?" Erica said with her eyebrows raised making Isaac chuckle softly.

"They're stupid to have crossed us." Jackson scoffed

"Yes, no one messes with the Hale and McCall pack and gets away with it." Danny said.

"Yea" Ethan agreed.

"Whatever my brother just said" Aiden muttered from his spot behind Lydia.

The pack looked at me with determination in their eyes, something that I could understand...their alpha (in the case of Isaac, Jackson, Boyd and Erica and Danny), best friend's boyfriend (in the case of Scott) and their alpha's mentor (in the case of Ethan, Aiden, Lydia, and Allison) had just been kidnapped. Not only had he been kidnapped, but he was turned into a 6 year old before it happened. Let me recount the tale of 3 days ago; the day my hot and sexy 26 year old alpha werewolf boyfriend turned into a 6 year old brat, a fucking cute one at that, with the dimples and the smile that made me feel like a paedophile even though I had the right to eye fuck him all I want when he was 26...alright I'm rambling now, which is not a good sign.

"I know you guys are gonna find him and all. But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to worry." I said softly. Isaac bumped his shoulder to mine.

"Cheer up, if there's any 6 year old who can brood enough for the kidnappers to let him go, it's Derek" I laughed at that and gave Isaac a small smile.

"Yea your right, they've probably already let him go... and if they haven't we'll get our dear alpha back and make them pay for messing with us!" I pumped my fist into the air.

I loud chorus of "Yeah" was my answer


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – I never thought there would come a day I become a pedophile**

**_Three days ago_**

I walked into the Hale house...okay maybe more like stormed in, but hey, I was pretty pissed okay? I could not believe the nerve of that dumb fucking boyfriend of mine to do something like this, especially without informing me first. What happened to a successful relationship was one that had no secrets? Ugh! I am going to maim him then stab him with Allison's knife 20 times, wait till he heals, then stab him again. I went straight for the living room knowing that's where both packs were sitting and having their weekly Hale/McCall pack meeting. Eyes shot up as I entered the living room, most looking wary. I headed straight to the only person who put his head down the moment he saw me looking.

"HALE! What the fuck were you thinking?" I screamed throwing my hands in the air. He looked up for a second before looking back at his jacket trying to take imaginary lint off it. Yea right buddy, with the amount of care and love you give to that jacket even natural stuff like lint would dare rest on it.

"He deserves to know, Stiles." He muttered calmly in a tone that I knew he reserved only for me when he thought I was being irrational. I AM NOT BEING IRRATIONAL, DAMMIT.

"Yes, he deserves to know. But couldn't you have waited for a time when we were both there? He could have gotten a heart attack, Derek." Seeing as his eyes were still observing his jacket, I could almost feel him rolling his eyes at me. I glared at him until he looked up. He was smirking slightly.

"I think you underestimate the power of your father's heart, dumbass. In all honesty, he didn't look surprised when I told him. He said something about how he already knew, and was waiting for you to break the news to him. He even asked me if I wanted to stay for dinner while handing me a beer... which I declined." He added quickly when he saw my glare intensify. I heard someone scoff behind me, I could bet all the money in my bank account (though it wasn't much) it was Jackson.

"So you're telling me my father knows about werewolves?" I asked with my eyebrows raised... I tried to raise only one of them, which lead to amusement sparkle Derek's eyes and my scowl intensifying. He sighed and moved towards me, but stopped when he saw the murderous look on my face. "No way, stay right where you are. If you come closer, you'll probably do something that makes me forget why I was angry in the first place. Some questions need to be answered here and they take top priority, like how my dad knew about werewolves or how you think you're awesome enough to tell him about them without me. What were you thinking man? I had the rights to be there when my dad found out. I have been lying to him for years for you guys. The least you could have done as a good boyfriend was let me be there when you were talking to him. Or better yet you could have atleast told me you were going to do it. I am so pissed that I'm probably not going to forgive you for months, and you know what...no sex, that's right wipe of that disbelieving expression from your face. When I say I'm withholding sex, I can do it; seeing as I'm not the sex addict in this relationship...oh shut up guys, don't act as if you didn't know me and Derek screw like bunnies on a daily basis. There are limits that must not be crossed and...Wait, why are you moving closer? Did you not pay attention? I said stay right there dam-mphmphmph..." That asshole, did he actually think that a kiss was going to make me forget and forgive? Although it was an incredible kiss, I've had better, even though they were all from him seeing as he was my first everything – well not love cause that was Lydia – haha take that you werewolf monkey! No matter what you could never be my first crush; which annoyed Derek to no end and therefore being the evil boyfriend I am teased him relentlessly about it. Derek bit my lower lip taking my away from my aimless thoughts – see this is why I told my dad a week ago to buy my prescription pills for my ADHD, and I had run out this morning. He pinched my side, once again pulling me away from my thoughts. His tongue lapped at my lower lips asking for entry, which I denied of course. His tongue plunged into my mouth (it wasn't my fault my brain had lost all connection with my lips) and ran over my teeth – I brushed my teeth this morning didn't I – and proceeded to fuck my mouth with his invading tongue. I had all but given in seeing as even my arms had lost the link to my brain and had settled around Derek's neck. _Mayday-mayday mission control has lost all control with body parts, requesting back up from the anger that was supposed to be in the heart...copy General Brain – allowing memories of the father's face, the taunting jokes on werewolves and the embarrassment faced when the father asked if knotting could impregnate men and to be sure to use condoms as it is never safe are to be pulled into the processing unit making the anger to be felt once more. Just received back up, the anger is set to flow into the brain in T-minus 3 seconds allowing the body to function once more. 3...2...1 and BOOM! And we are clear! _NO! I was not going to allow him to take my mind of the anger nor was I going to forgive him. The FUCKING NERVE! I bit into Derek lip hard enough to draw blood and hit him once over the head with all the strength I could muster into my hands. I proceeded to stamp on his feet and use my hands to push him away.

I stood there glaring at him as he ran his tongue over his lips to feel for the blood there and rubbed his head while wincing slightly. "Hale, next time you do that I'll make sure to kick you in the balls too!" I saw the pack members look at Derek with sympathy. Scott muttered something along the lines of _"That's why I don't make Stiles mad, do you get it now?" _Some of them mumbled in agreement "Now give me a detailed explanation as to how and why you told my dad" I tapped my foot on the floor, folded my arms and glared at him. Derek continued to look at me and finally sighed.

"If it makes you feel better I hadn't meant for your dad to find out this way. I had gone over to ask you to do some research on witches. The last time it took us nearly two days and a lot of effort to subdue one witch, which you have to admit, is kind of pathetic. When I got there, only your dad was present. I was going to leave immediately but he happened to see me, so I had to greet him, you know boyfriend duties and all. He was the one that asked me "_What do you know about werewolves, Derek?" _I couldn't lie to him so I told him the truth. Now could we get back to the meeting?" The look on my face must have told Derek the answer to that question, "Or not." I sighed in frustration.

"I lied to him!" I exclaimed throwing my hands into the air once more. "Whenever something abnormal happened in the past, I made up bullshit for him. And you just go and blurt out the truth at the first sign of questioning you?" There was no way I was forgiving him for this, I put years into coming up with stories and saving their asses.

"I know and I'm sorry." Well that put a damper on things. I stared at him incredulously, and heard gasps of shock and amusement from the rest of the pack.

"Did you just apologize?" I voiced out the question that was no doubt in everyone's mind. I walked towards him and placed my hands on his forehead, "You don't have a fever do you? How many fingers am I holding up?" He looked at me in annoyance and shoved my hand from his face and sighed once again.

"I do know when I'm wrong, Stiles. And you're right I should have waited for you to tell him. But it seemed like the perfect time to be honest." I looked at him straight in the huffed in irritation.

"Fine, you could have atleast told me that my dad knew! I did not have to find out from him during breakfast! Do you know the kind of conversation we had? Huh? Do ya?"

"I was going to tell you last night but it slipped my mind." He shrugged. "I told you I wanted to talk about something important; it's not my fault you didn't listen. And as I recall you said _"Shut up Hale, no one wants to talk when there are other more important things that can occupy our time"_. I just went with the flow." Bursts of laughter could be heard from behind as I flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh shut up you lot!" I turned looking at them with one hand on my hips and the other raking through my hair.

"Omg! That's hilarious" Isaac said rolling on the floor with laughter followed by Erica. Danny and Ethan nodding in understanding while Scott, Aiden and Jackson looked as though they wanted to puke. The other girls seemed to be watching the whole thing in amusement and Boyd just sat there with a calm face but looking as though he was thoroughly enjoying his alpha getting berated by his boyfriend.

I turned to look at Derek with my eyebrows raised and gestured to the pack. He rolled his eyes and said "okay guys, you've all had your fun. Now let's get back to the meeting. Danny you had something to say before Stiles barged in?" Danny nodded.

"Last week when we when we faced the witch, we seemed to have our hands full. Not even Scott and Derek together could take her down without getting hurt. The only reason the rest of came out of that completely unscratched was because Stiles found the ritual to take away the witches powers." I beamed, Derek and Scott also looked damn proud. "And as Stiles mentioned during the debacle, the power has to go somewhere; which is the reason why we bottled it up in a glass jar and I volunteered to take care of it until we could banish it for good. This is where it gets interesting, the glass jar has been moving from one place to another in my room." This raised eyebrows. "At first I thought I had been misplacing it, but that was until I saw it move with my own eyes. Therefore I think we have reason to believe that either the power is reacting to something nearby, which means that there are other witches here or it is trying to get out and back to its master. Neither scenario seems to be good at the moment." He paused and looked at Ethan who nodded and took over.

"I saw it to when I was over at Danny's place yesterday. The jar started to shake and moved closer to the door. We brought the jar with us to show you guys, but it seems to be stable at the moment." Everyone looked over at Derek and Scott to see what they would want to do.

"I think it's best if we keep the jar at Derek's place for now." Scott said while looking over to Derek for confirmation.

Derek nodded, "Right now, with the amount of information we have and Deaton being out of town, it is important that we come up with methods of subduing witches. I leave that part to you Stiles." I nodded at that and turned to leave. "Where you headed?" Derek asked from behind me.

"Home, to do the research." I gave him the duh expression.

"It's not safe, do it from here." Scott nodded agreeing with him. I swear the only times they get along is if it has anything to with me. Usually Scott would try his best to rile up the other alpha just to see his nerves poking out from his neck in anger.

"I work better from home, sourwolf. Look if it makes you feel better, I'll promise to call every few hours to tell you I'm safe okay?" He continued to look at me and sighed.

"Okay, fine." I smiled at that and walked over towards him. I pecked his cheek ignoring the gagging noises the others were making. I waved to everyone else and received a smile back, well Jackson glared but who cares about that asshole. Isaac walked over, gave me half a hug and continued on towards the kitchen. I shoved my hands in my pocket and started to walk to the door. Just as I was about to close the door I turned and smirked at Derek.

"Oh Derek" He turned from his spot on the couch to look at me. "Hope you enjoy celibacy for the next three weeks." His incredulous expression made me laugh all the way to my car.

* * *

><p>I was just about to doze off when my phone started to ring; to say I was startled would have been an understatement. I looked up trying to shake off the sleep from my eyes to see that it was 7 PM and that meant my dad was due to come home anytime now. I reached for my phone and saw Lydia flash across my screen. I frowned, not that I wasn't happy she was calling – there was a time where I would have died and gone to heaven just by having her number on my phone much less call – but Lydia only did if there was a dire emergency; which could also mean that her nail broke and she wanted me to run to the local drug store and bring over bandages cause she had run out. I sighed and pressed the green button. "Yes Lydia? Is there a reason you need my devilishly handsome looks for something tonight?" She muttered in annoyance.<p>

"Just get your ass over to Derek's place right now, Stilinski. We have a problem, and it is not one that can be solved easily." I sat straight up at that. She sounded concerned and pissed for some reason. Was it just me or was she slightly amused as well.

"What happened?" I asked while trying to pull on a hoodie.

"Hurry up and bring whatever research you've done on witches. We're going to need it." She said and cut the phone on me. I cursed under my breath at Lydia's lack of insight and grabbed my car keys and research notes from the table. I ran out my door and down the stairs just to run into my dad. He looked up from where he was removing his shoes and raised his eyebrows.

"Problem?" He asked straightening up.

"Yea, something like that, Lydia just called and told me to get my ass over to Derek's place. She sounded pretty concerned which is weird in Lydia standards. Would you be able to take care of dinner by yourself cause' I don't know if I'll be coming home tonight." I sat on the couch and started to tie my shoes frantic to leave immediately.

"Is it something to do with the witches you guys fought last week?" I looked up in shock. "Derek may have mentioned how proud he was." My dad laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "Yea probably. I'll call you though and keep you updated." I gave my dad a hug and was out the door in two seconds flat.

"Take care" I waved my hand in understanding and ran towards my car. I yanked open the door throwing my research material on the passenger seat and started the car. I moved out of the drive way and looked up to see my dad standing at the front door, a hand raised in a wave. I honked in response and started the 15 minute journey to the Hale mansion.

* * *

><p>As soon as I arrived I noticed the amount of cars in the drive way. Either none of them had left after the meeting or Lydia had called me last cause otherwise there was no way these idiots would have gotten here before me. I sincerely hoped it wasn't the latter mainly because I hoped to be the first one to know anything when it came to Derek; I hated being the last option. I sighed in frustration; ugh I seriously needed to get some ADHD pills soon before my brain comes up with anymore negative thoughts. I got out of the car and walked to the mansion, once again taken aback by the sheer size of the place. Derek had decided to renovate sometime last year when I finally put my foot down and refused to sleep with him if he didn't change the setting. The loft was off limits and we couldn't have sex in my house, so Derek finally relented and started to renovate. For a guy who hasn't had much sex before I came along, he sure lost control fast enough. Okay so maybe that was because of me seducing him right and left, wearing his shirts, making out until it got to the good part and leaving right after that. Huh, well what can I say, I may have pushed a little harder, although it was pure genius.<p>

I ran up the stairs to the porch, taking out the keys Derek had given me in the start and opened the door. "Guys! What's happening?" I yelled as I entered the house and walked straight to the living room just to find it empty; which was weird, cause these everyone was always in the living room watching TV and playing games on the X-box or Wii as Derek had installed surround system and other fancy stuff. I started to move to the kitchen in hopes to find them there. Maybe they were making dinner and Lydia had forced the boys to wash the dishes or something. "Hey, where are you lot?" I screamed once again when the kitchen was empty as well. I heard sound coming from the steps. I turned and started to head for them wondering what in Merlin's name were people doing up there.

Allison showed her head from the top of the stairs, "Stiles, we're up here." I walked up the stairs two at a time surprised to find everyone in Derek's room. I was on alert in an instant. Derek never let anyone linger in front of his room door much less walk in. I started to run into the room to find everyone stare at me in helplessness. I think I had a mini panic attack when I saw Scott hovering over a person on the bed. I shoved my way into the front of the room moving closer to Derek's bed.

"Stiles, you may want to calm down and take a deep breath before you see this." I heard Boyd mutter from next to me.

I looked at him for a second and did as he said understanding that I couldn't freak out about this. I was Derek's next in command, atleast for his pack, and I could not allow my emotions to take control over me. I was calm and collected and an amazing person in every way. I could do this, "HOLY SHIT!" I shouted, "What the fucking hell is going on?" After I shoved Scott out of the way to get a better look at Derek, my brain was in shock. I didn't even realize I had spoken, much less shouted until Danny started to talk.

"We were all watching TV and eating dinner, about an hour ago, when we heard a loud explosion outside. Derek took off immediately; as soon as he reached the front door he yanked it open and got out. When we moved to follow the door shut on our faces. Even though we were all just a few seconds behind, none of us had made it outside with him. By the time we could get the door to open, we found Derek, if it's even him, lying on the ground looking like that. Before you start wondering, yes, he's breathing and there seems to be no injuries on his persona. The only problem is that he hasn't woken up yet." I continued to look at the person lying on the bed while I processed the information in my head.

"Are we sure this is Derek?" I asked.

"There weren't any other people around, we checked." It was Aiden who answered this time. I turned to look at Scott. He seemed to debating something in his head when we made eye contact. I raised an eyebrow to which he sighed.

"Not that we were going to hide it from you or anything, but the glass jar was shaking uncontrollably when Derek was outside. It stopped the moment we were able to get the door open."

"So it's most likely that witches are the cause of this." To which Scott nodded. I sighed and raked my hands through my hair while I continued to stare at the bed. Nobody was saying anything, probably giving me time to sort out my thoughts. I sighed once again and asked "Did you all finish eating?" Most of them shook their heads. I got up from the bed and shoved my hands in my pocket. "Well go ahead and finish dinner, I'm sure you're all hungry. We'll discuss things after you're stomachs are full and only then." I pointed at the door with one hand, while the other was resting on my hips.

Scott stood next to me and nodded, "Go along then." Everyone but me, Scott and Lydia moved from the room making their way downstairs. I sat back on the bed and looked at the person lying on the bed once again. Scott put one hand on my shoulder and squeezed. "We'll figure it out, Stiles. There's a reason why no one did anything but move the person until you got here, we believe that if it's anyone who can solve this, it'll be you." I nodded and smiled at him. He left the room as well leaving me and Lydia alone.

I looked up at Lydia and smiled. "I can see why you sounded a little amused on the phone." She huffed and rolled her eyes at me starting towards the door as well. "Make sure everyone eats without worrying." I saw her give half a nod and leave closing the door behind her.

I was left alone staring at Derek's bed. The occupant lying on the middle had black hair that needed to be cut a little in the front, was wearing the same clothes Derek had been when I left this morning albeit it was huge on him. He had the same skin tone as Derek did. To some extent, he even looked exactly like Derek. The only problem was that while Derek was a fully fledged American male who was in his late 20's, this person looked no more than 6 or 7 years old. I sighed once more, I sure have been sighing a lot lately, and left the room to go downstairs as well and join the others. We needed to figure out if that kid was Derek and if he was how the hell were we going to change him back into being the broody, sexy as fuck alpha that we all have come to know and love.


End file.
